


A First For Everything

by Yungjiho



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bitto - Freeform, Changhyun - Freeform, Company party, Drinking, M/M, New Years, Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Media, Up10tion - Freeform, honey10, thirsty Changhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yungjiho/pseuds/Yungjiho
Summary: Changhyun had a hard time keeping his drunken desires to himself at Top Media's new years party this year.





	A First For Everything

New Years parties within Top Media were small and nothing quite like the kinds you'd see the media talk about, their best attempts to cover YG or SM's seeming pathetic because of their impenetrable security measures. But Changhyun liked it that way. He enjoyed spending quality time with the fellow artists in his label as well as with his own members, the time off they get between schedules are mostly used for sleeping or retrieving necessities.The atmospheres were always comfortable. Initially, the dinner portion is the most excitable with everyone mingling and bouncing around each other, drink in hand, laughing and reminiscing over the events within the year. Then they all shuffle off into their respective groups, their little harmless cliques, and talked off their buzz, laughter and chatter creating serene background noise. Changhyun though, being well put together and skilled despite his usual silly nature, doesn't drink much. But that fact doesn't include tonight, where he had much too much, however no one could tell. No one knew how Changhyun acted when he was drunk, let alone tipsy. So when his hands stumbled into Gyujin's lap to grab his, Gyujin was surprised. And when Changhyun tipped into the other, his shoulder pressing against Gyujin's, Gyujin leaned into his gesture, predicting he'd want to whisper to him.

"Come with me to the bathroom, don't make it obvious." Changhyun muttered lowly, closely in his ear. Gyujin's surprise turned into confusion and then concern when Changhyun rose and stumbled his way over to the bathroom. His immediate thought was that he splurged and had drank past his threshold, feeling the need to check on him to make sure. 

"Don't make it obvious..." Gyujin repeats to himself barely above a whisper. He found himself pondering why Changhyun had said something like that harder than he probably should, but then again, just the sounds of it made it suspicious. Tapping his fingers on the pristine table cloth covered surface, his mind tossed and turned over thoughts that popped in his head, like if he should hide his disappearance from the rest of the members at the table and if he should even announce his leave at all. But all this seemed unreasonable, so he quietly excused himself and like usual, no one bat an extra eyelash. Gyujin let out a small sigh as he made his way to the bathrooms Changhyun had populated, trying to let the slightly raised tension out of his hands when he balled them into loose fists. He really hoped this wouldn't be a 'clean up after a friend' type of situation. Not that he wouldn't, but Gyujin had a weak stomach and hated the smell of anything and everything close to vomit. Rationally though, Changhyun had eaten well tonight, he had seen it, so he must be fine. Maybe a little tipsy and startled from the new experience. That was Gyujin's last thought before he gently pushed open the bathroom door and slipped inside, seeing a glimpse of Changhyun as he caught his all black attire through his peripherals while making sure the door didn't slam shut behind him. "Hey." Gyujin greeted quietly, offering Changhyun a small smile since he had already received one. Changhyun lifted half of his arm and waved cutely, swinging both arms behind his back afterwards and stepped towards Gyujin. He tried to hold down his smile as Gyujin couldn't, his motions all playful.

"I wanted to talk to you, real quick..." Changhyun explains, although not well. He's only slurring a little bit, but his voice is a tad more hoarse from the hard liquor he must have drank. Gyujin chuckles, his eyes crinkling at the corners because hell, Changhyun was drunk for the first time, and he thought it was cute. How his sentences were chopped and less serious. 

"Well you got me. What's up?" Gyujin's head tilted slightly in attention.

"Come 'ere, it's a secret, so I don't want anybody to hear." The way Changhyun was trying to hush his speaking was failing, but it was adorable to hear. Gyujin let his arm be taken and himself led into a spacious stall, Changhyun turning around once past the door and backing himself towards the toilet, stopping once he felt it's presence against his calves. Also making sure that Gyujin stopped where he wanted him to, only a foot or so away. "So." Changhyun started before pulling his arm into his sleeve so he could use it's cuff to wipe the non-existent whatever off his bottom lip. He also giggled into the back of his hand, lowering his head for a moment before clearing his throat and pretending to regain composure. "I'm drunk."

"I'm aware~" Gyujin pipes up, teasing. He lifts his hand to pick small pieces of lint off his dark hoodie while Changhyun fidgets a little bit, but not out of nervousness. Maybe out of contemplation. Then, Changhyun's hands slide over both of Gyujin's forearms to discreetly ask for his focus. When Gyujin looks at him, Changhyun hasn't looked up, but is biting his bottom lip. "...And?" Gyujin tries, unknowingly trying to prod out the rest of Changhyun's secret. Changhyun's head tilts to the side a little bit, the difficulty he's having becoming more obvious to Gyujin. But he waits, since he still had a sneaking thought sitting at the back of his head that Changhyun isn't actually okay. After a few unsure seconds, Changhyun looks up and meets Gyujin's supportive eyes.

"I want you to, umm, y-you knooow..." Changhyun tries to say, but ends up leaning into Gyujin a little bit, one of his hands temporarily relocating to the stalls door to push it shut, and Gyujin needn't be told to lean against it, only rewarded with a wider smile from the one encouraging him back. When Gyujin's shoulder blades made contact with the door, his head shot to the side to assure he was balanced and the door wouldn't give out, centering back in when Changhyun whispered out a little "hey". "I want you to fuck me in here." Immediately, Gyujin blushed, almost able to feel the color pour into his cheeks. His first response was to laugh. It was absurd, unheard of, and always out of the question, let alone a completely new feeling Changhyun, his close friend, had just presented him with. So he chuckled and tried to push Changhyun back by his forearms that he had grabbed on to earlier but he wasn't really budging easily. Gyujin resorted to words.

"Ch-Changhyun, you're quite drunk, what you really need is water and rest." He tried to reason, delighted that he wasn't interrupted. But Changhyun shook his head once before tightening his grip on Gyujin.

"I know what i'm saying is insane. But can't you?" Changhyun asks one more time. Gyujin sighs out again, this one being stronger than his first, and softens his eyes at Changhyun, reason starting to overcome him.

"You're just drunk." Changhyun sighs this time.

"Gyujiniiiiiiie." Changhyun lets his hands fall to Gyujin's hands and steps closer to him, noticing him move his head back to rest against the door too because of how close Changhyun got. "I am drunk. You're not wrong. But I know what I want." Gyujin's friendly smile drops, as well as his expression at the fact that Changhyun seems serious about this. The weight of what he said was genuine. "I've known what I wanted all night." Changhyun tells in a more delicate fashion, hoping to contrast his request. "Please give me what I want." Gyujin struggled to hear the finisher of his sentences, but knows what he heard, and pressed his lips together in concern.

"I-..." Gyujin doesn't get to finish his thought in what most likely was going to be opposition due to the slight shock of Changhyun leaning foreword and pressing his lips against the side of Gyujin's neck.

"C'mon..." Changhyun whines quietly against his skin, tickling it a little bit with his warm breath. Gyujin's hands tighten on Changhyun's forearms as he stays mostly frozen in place, looking down in disbelief at the top of Changhyun's head, and it has Changhyun pulling back, hoping to persuade Gyujin. "No harm could come out of this...it wouldn't change a thing between us." Changhyun looks down at Gyujin's chest covered with a sleek black blazer over a simple thick blue sweater, freeing his hands from Gyujin's sweet but careful hold to cradle the edges of its collar. He slid them down to just above the blazers button where he tugged Gyujin a tad bit closer. He smiled up at him. "If you let me, I can make you feel really nice...and then I think you'll change your mind," Changhyun watches Gyujin swallow the lump in his throat before he opens his mouth to reply, although delaying it.

"Y-you're really sure about this?"

"Oh believe meeee, i'm sure." Through a nervous giggle, Gyujin agrees to Changhyun's wishes, his blush becoming stronger now that they're about to get into this. He feels like he's diving in head first even though he isn't the one doing anything, letting his head tip back slowly against the bathroom stall door as Changhyun buries his face in his neck again, leaving extremely light kisses. The fluorescent lights in the bathroom make it hard for Gyujin's wide eyes to stay open, opting to close them and deplete himself of seeing Changhyun do anything to him and evidently feeling his soft lips on his skin so much more. Changhyun took his time with Gyujin now that he had him, licking his lips before sliding them up the expanse of the side of his neck, ending the dramaticization with a few kisses on his jawline before moving back down to the base. He kissed there, nipped ever so slightly, desperate to change Gyujin's breathing pattern. Although he knew he didn't have to rush. Changhyun's lips found the collar of the sweater Gyujin was wearing under his blazer and let his top lip be pulled up by it as he breathed against his collarbone before biting into the fabric. Though it was a soft one, Gyujin could still feel when Changhyun pulled it away from his body, the slight roughness of the inner layer brushing against his nipple that hardened too quickly, making Gyujin's breath jump. It was his fault he never wore a shirt under his sweaters. His blush deepened, if it could, and Changhyun chuckled as if he saw it happen. "It's okay." Changhyun purred, feeling Gyujin let down his anxiety filled shoulders. Changhyun didn't get anywhere by tugging on his sweater, but wanted Gyujin to know that he wanted to, hoping Gyujin would think about him kissing over places like his chest and sternum. Changhyun pushed his lips against the side of Gyujin's neck again, breathing out before kissing it and kissing it again. Then his tongue came out and licked over the area flatly, Changhyun not even realizing Gyujin had moved either of his hands until he felt one cautiously slip under his hoodie, pulling it up enough for his fingers to reach the waistband of his jeans and tug down a little bit. Gyujin probably had no idea he was teasing, but boy did it ever mess with Changhyun. He wanted to test Gyujin, see if he'd do anything else on his own, so he made no effort to help him with anything other than his erection, sucking a spot on Gyujin's neck that he has previously licked. Gyujin's next breath was accompanied with a quick moan before disguising itself again, urging Changhyun for more. Changhyun kissed a little lower and sucked on a spot again, letting Gyujin hear the sound of his skin freeing itself from a wet mouth to fluster him. And it worked, because he pulled his lips between his teeth momentarily while inching his head to the side. Strategically, Changhyun switched to the other side and kissed Gyujin's neck all over before choosing a spot to suck lightly on, closer to his jawline. The fingers which Gyujin had under Changhyun's waistband slid in a little further and tugged down again, obviously trying to urge them off his hips or, more likely, trying to signal Changhyun to help. All he did was hum against Gyujin's neck, giving him credit for his attempts by kissing down to the base of it and licking the exposed dip of Gyujin's collarbone. He's always had an amazing, sculpted out physique. Changhyun's hands move up onto Gyujin's shoulders after discreetly undoing the button of his blazer, hooking his thumbs under the collar to pull it off him with Gyujin's hands assisting him in discarding it. Thankfully the bathroom was high quality enough to offer small hooks for the users belongings, taking advantage to hang his nice article there. Then, Gyujin's hands went back to Changhyun's hips but slid further in to the button of his jeans, working it open slowly with his eager fingers.

Changhyun's cheeks started to heat up and he thought about bowing his head back down to kiss Gyujin's neck but found it hard to ignore the urge to kiss his lips instead, leaving them dangerously close to his before licking at the corner of his mouth and biting that side of his bottom lip. Gyujin's exhale against his mouth was the last straw before action. He nodded his head up and delicately kissed Gyujin, the other hesitantly moving his lips against his in response. The fact that Gyujin actually did respond to him during the first kiss gassed Changhyun up and it made him feel like speeding up but willed himself from doing so. He kneaded his lips over Gyujin's again and felt his thick bottom lip between his own, subtly pulling at it before tilting his head and kissing again. Changhyun in return felt Gyujin's hands tug down his zipper and lightly pull the lips of his jeans apart and down, exposing his already mostly hard self. Changhyun's stomach secretly twitched, he's getting so worked up from his own thoughts and the warmth of Gyujin's soft mouth that a whisper of Gyujin's name escaped from him before he leaned back in. Their kiss dampened as Gyujin worked to slide his lips over Changhyun's more confidently, his hands admittedly becoming quite hesitant as he focused on the risk of licking into the olders mouth. But Changhyun's hands placed themselves on his sides and squeezed into them so some of his worries dissolved along with the stronger exhale that left his lips. Changhyun met his tongue when this happened again, playing with it before retreating into his own mouth and kissing Gyujin harder. He wished he could see Gyujin from an outside perspective, watch how his mouth looked, and how they themselves looked suggestively touching each other. Gyujin's pointer finger discreetly curled over the waistband of Changhyun's underwear and slowly dragged the fabric down until the tip of it came in contact with the head of Changhyun's cock. Gyujin didn't know why he hadn't been ready for that, but when Changhyun let a low hum into his mouth, he wiggled his finger back and forth, given the space he had to work with, pulling more humming from the other and a considerable nip to his bottom lip. 

"A-ah.." Changhyun pulls away and smiles slyly at Gyujin's pink colored expression. He dawdled his hand down Gyujin's hip until he could slide it over the front of his pants and place his palm over Gyujin's semi-erection, pulling his hand up then pushing the heel of it down in order to rub him. He trapped his hand between them as he leaned closer to Gyujin, leaving a small peck to his bottom lip before looking up into his eyes. 

"Am I changing your mind?" Changhyun smirks and Gyujin nods, his bottom lip visibly although barely quivering as he feels the pressure against his cock from Changhyun's hand. He's really serious about all this. So, since they both had leverage here, Gyujin's finger pulled the others underwear down low enough that his head peeked out. His eyes fell slowly from Changhyun's to his exposed head, doing it all purposely, smirking as his finger pet along the sides of it. Changhyun's jaw dropped open and his stomach twitched again, curling his fingers between Gyujin's legs when he rubbed down to touch his sensitivity as well, pushing a nice whine from his innocent mouth. And each time he did this, he had Gyujin's back writhing against the stall door, silently pleading for more. Changhyun's cock twitched this time and Gyujin was even sure of that, his thumb and middle finger joining his other in creating a cage-like position over Changhyun's cock. He let them slide over the head firmly and down what part of his length was exposed, even going further under the fabric. Changhyun moaned in great pleasure while the hand on Gyujin's side immediately started helping Gyujin's pants off, popping open the button and paying no mind to his zipper. He used both hands to tug Gyujin's jeans off his hips and almost pulled them down his ass before Gyujin's fingers squeezed the base of his cock, not allowing his body to move like it needed to in order to work them off. It froze Changhyun in his spot and caused him to pant, searching Gyujin's big eyes for an explanation. 

"Shouldn't you turn around?" Gyujin questioned teasingly, letting up on his fingers grip enough to slide them back up Changhyun's shaft without causing sharp pleasure. Changhyun nodded and stumbled slightly while he turned himself around, assuming Gyujin would just tell him what he wanted next. "Hands up on the wall." Gyujin softly asked the still panting older boy, watching as he pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie a little before listening. He bent over and upon realizing how far away it was, his own blush deepened significantly. His ass was sticking farther out then he envisioned and he could feel the back of his hoodie riding up despite how baggy it was, also able to feel Gyujin's stare almost perfectly. Changhyun let his head fall, embarrassment showing through his drunkenness as he had no choice but to arch his back a little to lean the backs of his forearms against the wall properly while Gyujin's fingers wrapped around his rib area over his clothes. They didn't dare threaten to do anything there, but graciously made their way to Changhyun's lower back to dig into the impressions above his ass; the dimples that serenaded Gyujin's psyche to only know them. For a little while. Forcing Changhyun's back to arch that much more. One hand remained there, the other dropping a little lower to grab the back of Changhyun's jeans, easing them off as simply as Changhyun was still, unknown to him that his own blush strengthened as he was undressed. Gyujin had to admit that he gawked at the beginning of Changhyun's reveal, how the underwear he was working under earlier didn't move when he pulled Changhyun's jeans half way down his thighs, how they were really that tight and black and just like Changhyun. Sexy. It made sense to Gyujin that Changhyun had as nice of a body as he did, but seeing it up close and personal, really personal, was intimidating. Gyujin used his pointer finger to press into the dimple on his back as his other hand cautiously felt over Changhyun's firm ass, that action alone causing Changhyun to melt. He squeezed the cheek of it before circling to Changhyun's front and rubbing his hands across Changhyun's lower stomach under the also black hoodie, relishing in the physical knowledge of Changhyun's heavy breaths and lusty anticipation. Gyujin somehow knew how to build it perfectly, his hand caressing Changhyun as it inched lower and lower until the side of his hand brushed against the head of the others cock again as he let his palm envelop his still covered shaft. He familiarly hooked his thumb in the waistband while he stroked him up and down, the fabric grazing over him as Gyujin's hand did. Changhyun moaned lowly because what a fuckin' expert Gyujin seemed to be, making him sweat already and readjust his stance. Gyujin noticed the rate at which Changhyun's self control was crumbling and fed on his fidgeting. It was easy to see how much Changhyun was struggling to deal because of how his hand up on the wall couldn't decide whether it wanted to stay open or closed, clawing at the fancy dark tile and earning no give. "Do you like it?" Gyujin asks, unable to keep his coy expression under wraps. He bites his lip after he waits for Changhyun's response, which was only a slight chuckle and shake of his head at first.

"Y-you're really fucking me up." Gyujin wished Changhyun didn't sound so provocative and sultry, his low voice was so alluring and he couldn't help that his hand tightened around Changhyun's cock, sick of the layers between them now. It was skin to skin, knuckles bulging from beneath what was once a barrier as his palm and fingers bluntly pleasured Changhyun. Soon enough his fingers wrapped around his length, and not too much later did Gyujin pull Changhyun out from his briefs and fully stroked him, but did so slowly. Changhyun tipped his head back and released an onslaught of long breathy groans because of Gyujin's hand. He was moving so slow on him but it was so fucking good, what else could he do but close his eyes and let the tingling of his nerves wreck his body from the inside out. "Gyujin I want you, ahh.." Changhyun moaned out, ears reddening when he heard his voice echo within the bathroom. In response, the hand Gyujin had 'idly' resting on his lower back smoothly relocated to Changhyun's ass, squeezing his opposite cheek before groping and kneading his big hands into the flesh that was so tight like he was sure other places were. "Gyujin.." Changhyun tried again, noticing a possible pattern and yeah, sure enough Gyujin squeezed him again and it made him bite his lip after pulling it into his mouth. His hand felt like a whole different type of intoxicating as he was grabbed and felt up, Changhyun knitting his beautiful dark eyebrows whenever it seemed like Gyujin was finally going to pull his underwear off. Changhyun even wanted to whine, dare he say plead, for Gyujin to please just fuck him already, but he pushed to hold out. But it proved extremely difficult. Especially when Gyujin's considerate side came out uninvited. 

Gyujin leaned over Changhyun's hot body and nuzzled his mouth into Changhyun's neck, letting his full lips actually press against the skin as he spoke. "Are you sure this is all really okay?" He was quiet, and so nice, Changhyun couldn't blame him for it. 

"W-would I be this hard for you if it wasn't?" Changhyun managed before Gyujin's hand slid his tight briefs off his ass as if propelled by Changhyun's confirmation. It's like he could feel each fiber of the fabric he's always felt before being pulled away, uncovering him completely. They collected mid-thigh along with his jeans and Gyujin's hand returning to his bare ass was cold in some ways but warm in others, the only reason for the warmth was his own skin. Gyujin stared down at Changhyun's perfect ass, almost salivating at the impressions his fingers made when he gripped his cheek and let go, becoming addicted to seeing those specific imprints. "Th-there's lube in the pocket of my jeans.." Changhyun informs, though it almost feels like an admission, and keens as Gyujin lets his hand slide down the curve of his ass to the back of his thigh as he bends down slightly to reach for it. Gyujin's fingertips rake back up the expanse and come up onto his ass spreading the cheek from the other to look at Changhyun's hole. Honestly, it made him thoroughly nervous. He had never done this before, so Changhyun couldn't blame him for asking questions.

"D-do I, use my fingers?" Gyujin bit his lip after asking.

"Mhm." Changhyun hummed. A heat wave of the bashful kind tore though Gyujin and made him expectant of the noises Changhyun would make later but unsure if he could keep himself together while fingering him. Gyujin experimentally ran a finger down over his entrance, causing Changhyun's body to jolt slightly away from Gyujin before he rubbed it back up and pulled the most whiny but quiet moan from him. Gyujin overheard Changhyun whisper "I can't wait" to himself after a strangled inhale made it's way from his mouth and his knees metaphorically gave out, the control in himself dissolving because of that. He opened the small bottle of lube and Changhyun's cock twitched upon hearing it before feeling it being dripped onto him. The beads of slightly thick liquid slid down him slower than any time he's ever felt when he's prepared himself, shivering internally at the difference in temperature and thought of how Gyujin was probably watching it happen. Again, he just didn't think he'd be so exposed.

When Gyujin's pointer and middle finger finally caught the lube, he dragged them back up and over Changhyun's hole to rub it in and again, unknowingly teased the older. He just thought that's what you had to do. But Changhyun was feeling so tipsy because of Gyujin's fingers there leisurely pulling up and dropping with a torturous amount of pressure applied. Changhyun tipped his head back again, letting his mouth hang open so that his deep breath out wasn't interrupted. "Gyujin, don't make me wait." Changhyun tried to demand firmly, although his voice came out gruff, like he had been running.

"You seem eager..." Gyujin thought out loud however could never regret saying it because of what it did to Changhyun. Gyujin watched the stages of his reaction, how his back arched just a tad more, and how he straightened his legs to push up his ass enough for the younger to see everything, and especially how his hands turned to fists. 

"Fuck me." Changhyun spoke lowly, inviting Gyujin to push into him and finally start all this. But though he didn't fully mean to, Gyujin's finger slid all the way into him when he only meant to press against his hole to hear him whine sweetly again because of his brash statement. He couldn't help himself, Changhyun sounds so needy and the obscene moan that he let out was the reason for Gyujin's loss of control all while his face was burning, red of either embarrassment or arousal, or both. Despite this, Gyujin worried over how hasty he ended up being and wanted to check on Changhyun, bending over his body to get closer to his face. When he did this, Changhyun clenched around Gyujin's finger because the motion made it slide out slightly and god forbid that happen when he was getting what he wanted after some time. It was too late for Gyujin to react properly because he already started saying Changhyun's name but it came out a lot different then he intended it to. He purred it, basically fed it to Changhyun and he watched the other bite his lip and smirk, sending Gyujin's mind off to someplace deep. And it was just that that made Gyujin pull out his finger and push it back in, making Changhyun groan. 

"Is this okay?" Gyujin carefully asked in a tone of voice opposing his expression. He thrusted in again the same way except a little slower and waited for Changhyun's reply, the others head spinning as soon as he felt Gyujin's other gentle hand creep up onto his side because he knew exactly where it was going; between his legs to his cock that was already fully hard. Feeling it slide closer and closer to his length was difficult enough, but Gyujin's mouth right next to his ear was the cherry on top. "Is it?" He asked as his fingers snuck around Changhyun's length, holding it loosely as he slid his hand near the top and fingered at the head with his pointer finger. He rubbed into it to spread the obvious amount of pre-cum around while Changhyun's small hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Uh huh-mmm.." Changhyun replied, moaning out at the end when Gyujin's fingers tightened around him only a little. At the same time, Gyujin's finger started moving continuously inside of him slowly, like a pulsing beat that Changhyun dares not rock to in fear of giving away his love for Gyujin fucking him. He didn't even know until just now. "I love your hands." Changhyun whispers out and earns a nice stroke on his cock. Gyujin smiles above him and presses his tongue into his canine tooth, introducing a second finger to Changhyun's entrance by pulling out and rubbing both over it. Gyujin felt hot in the face to even think something like this but he enjoyed feeling his work, how he made Changhyun more open for him. He especially enjoyed how Changhyun's back had collected the tiniest amount of sweat in the dip of his spine; his hoodie was pushed up enough to reveal it. It's one thing to hear how turned on Changhyun must have been, but to see the evidence as clear as summer day, that's pure truth. So he, less hastily, inserted both of his fingers into Changhyun and watched his jaw drop open more than his mouth was already open. The hand he had on Gyujin's wrist tightened a little before letting go and assisting his other in supporting him against the wall, resting his forehead on his forearms. When Gyujin pulled them out and repeated his earlier action, Changhyun let out a string of sensual moans that bled into each other similar to how color bleeds into the water that guides it. Gyujin sped up reasonably, working his fingers into Changhyun's hole generously, letting the inside of his head be painted with the olders sounds that stimulated his senses while his other hand serenely started moving on him. It pulled down and came back up on Changhyun's cock to help him along, not that he needed it. If Gyujin was being honest with himself, whenever he'd stop his motions down there he'd crave to feel Changhyun's size in his hand again, his own cock twitching as he handles him and pleasures him. He felt impressive, wet, and desperate, all the things that made Gyujin shrug off his own jeans with that hand after bearing it's removal from his cock. "E-enough of this-ahh, Gyujin-" Changhyun pants lightly. It was almost enough for Gyujin to forget about being so careful and proper for a while and just fuck into Changhyun already, but as his back straightened out his eyes fell to Changhyun's smooth hole to watch it take both of his fingers. He was staring, blatantly, not that Changhyun was looking, but Gyujin's eyes widened at how attractive it was and how lust filled it made him feel, honestly unable to believe Changhyun was drunk for how well he was doing. Gyujin unknowingly curled his fingers inside of Changhyun when he noticed one of his legs readjusting again, making Changhyun's head twitch up before huffing out his pleasure. Gyujin torturously pulled his fingers in and out, biting his own lip at the addicting sight before looking up to Changhyun's face. His head was angled to the side enough that he could see how pink his upper cheeks were and almost immediately felt it in him to give more, and more. It was getting torn down like crazy, his patience and will to prolong this good night. Despite his intense arousal, he let his fingers slide out of Changhyun's hole and watched it close a little at the loss before pushing them back in, earning a nice low rumble from the other.

"Can I fuck you now hyung? I uhm..." Gyujin whimpers out. "I don't know if I can wait any longer." He tells him, fucking Changhyun with his fingers a little faster but not much. Enough to show his eagerness. Changhyun could only nod. He did it twice and Gyujin slid his fingers out of him slowly, making Changhyun hold his breath. He almost moaned out solely because of how wet Gyujin stoking himself sounded but fought to keep it in and save his voice for when he really needed it, greatly anticipating whenever Gyujin would decide to enter him. Gyujin took a second to look down at himself, cheeks not quite as pink as Changhyun's but almost as such and he explicitly thought of how Changhyun is going to stretch around his size, letting his mouth hang open to let out heavy exhales each time his own fingers brushed over the head of his cock. The embarrassment Gyujin once felt hadn't subsided, only masked as he had become to want this, thirst for this, just like Changhyun has. Lust was his driving force, inspiring him to use a hand to move one of Changhyun's cheeks from the other and use the other to line himself up to Changhyun's hole, barely prodding his entrance but already being graced with a needy whine. Changhyun thought he was being quiet but again, his expressions bounced off the walls as well as infiltrated Gyujin's last chance of complacence. A devilish smirk grew upon Gyujin's face as well as a self inflicted light bruise on his lip from his own bite, rubbing his cock against Changhyun while he let a few more generous drops of lube land on his shaft and where their skin met. He then put the bottle in his pocket and ran his hand along his length to spread the liquid around, moving back a little to let the extra lube drip over Changhyun's hole only to prod it again and push the lube where it needed to be most. Gyujin nearly even entered the older, but pulled back simultaneously making Changhyun whine again. All breathy and low-like. Gyujin's hands tightened around Changhyun's hips after a few moments of stillness, what was left of the cold lube he applied raising goose bumps on his hot skin as he leaned back against the stall door, pulling Changhyun's body back with him. His shoulder blades hit the chilly surface and he pulled him right onto his cock. Gyujin tipped his head back and smiled, his head making contact with the door as he slid all the way into Changhyun's tight heat, all at once, accompanied by the sexy sound of Changhyun's groans giving away how much he liked it. He's finally getting what he wanted. What he'd been fantasizing about. Once of Changhyun's hands placed themselves over one of Gyujin's while the other half wrapped around his torso, honestly delighted he'd be able to use them. Gyujin arched his back to pull himself out of the other about an inch before pushing back in deeply, forcing Changhyun to groan sensually all over again and pant out once Gyujin's hand slid down to border Changhyun's cock, pushing his hand into his lower stomach as he makes sure to have his thumb and first two fingers supporting his base. "I bet your just dripping..." Gyujin whispers into the back of his neck, surprising even himself with such dirty thoughts vocalizing themselves. Changhyun tipped his head back and forced himself back against Gyujin, his body language firm despite him stuttering out a breathy moan before replying.

"I-I am." Gyujin's entire body went hot and he thrusted into Changhyun deeply but shallowly every few seconds, making it look like it was the other doing all the work because of his posture. Changhyun wouldn't have a care of course, but situationally, this worked the best because he couldn't see straight, not when he didn't even have control over his own mouth. The slow pace the two had set was fucking rapturous, Changhyun felt like he couldn't keep quiet or his chest would burst and it was the exact same for a sober Gyujin. He had never felt so good and he couldn't take his eyes off of Changhyun's body. The body that was arching against him, his back curved beautifully right in front of Gyujin. "T-touch me.." Changhyun asked as if he knew Gyujin had been thinking about hovering a hand over the dip of his spine, picturing himself running a finger all the way down it. Gyujin acted on the command, using his clean hand to push Changhyun's black hoodie up so that his other hand could do all the things he though of. Before his initial want, he let his fingers caress the olders ribs, feathering his fingertips down his sides and to the base of his spine before he walked them back up to his neck and dragged his pointer finger all along him. Changhyun's body responded sweetly to Gyujin, writhing and sweating under his touches. Changhyun pushed back on Gyujin's cock again and asked Gyujin to give it to him faster while looking back at him, his obviously hooded eyes presenting themselves to the younger under his own authority this time. Gyujin maneuvered them around so Changhyun had one of the stall walls to rest against, straightening out their posture so they were both standing normally now as he quickened his pace. His hands tightened around Changhyun's waist and fucked into him just how he wanted, harder too. And it was just when Changhyun started moaning while resting his forehead against the wall, as he clenched around Gyujin's cock thrusting in and out of him, Gyujin completely pulled out and left Changhyun panting. An immediate whine was forced out of him and it was embarrassing showing how much he absolutely fucking craved Gyujin. When he lifted his head off the wall to look back at Gyujin to question him, he saw that same smirk again. Though instead of them exchanging any words, Gyujin held eye contact until Changhyun was the one to break it when he was pushed back in to, Gyujin's cock reaching deep inside him as he picked up from where he left off. Changhyun muttered out a low 'fuck' as he let his forehead fall back against the wall, his breath coming out in huffs as his body jumped from Gyujin's impacts. "G-Gyu-ahh, Gyuijn-mm, fuck.." He kept moaning for Gyujin and he couldn't stop, it felt too good and Gyujin felt too sizable and everything was too much all of this until Gyujin pulled out again. But this time, Changhyun kept his head down because he knew Gyujin was teasing. At least he was able to hide the furious blush that came around when Gyujin's hand spread his cheeks apart again, his thumb digging into the skin for grip and he looked at what he had become. Gyujin thought Changhyun looked even better now. A miniscule amount of lube was slowly dripping down from his hole and threatening to run down the area just under, following a bead of sweat running down the side of Changhyun's face to match. Gyujin's thumb slipped into Changhyun's entrance and pulled to the side a little, stretching him enough to grant a small hum from him. He used his four other fingers to dig into Changhyun's plump cheek and then release, removing his digit before taking a few suave steps in Changhyun's direction to push him straight up against the stalls wall. The older obediently followed Gyujin in straightening up and looked back at him again, eyes widening a little when Gyujin's face happened to be so close to his.

Changhyun leaned in without a second thought and pressed his bitten lips against Gyujin's, breathing into him and being breathed into, their simultaneous panting almost deafening. Gyujin's tongue swiped over Changhyun's bottom lip before shoving it's way past his lips and playing with his, hungrily, hands focused on holding his hips and his perfect hips only. Gyujin kept loyal to his attitude, inching his tongue back into his own mouth confidently to mock how he was previously holding out on Changhyun. And as Changhyun's tongue chased him, Gyujin pressed the head of his cock into Changhyun's hole to render him motionless. He froze for a moment as Gyujin pushed in deeper, laying soft kisses on Changhyun's cheek since he was biting into his own bottom lip now, humming lowly with his eyes closed. "I can't believe you actually got me to fuck you." Gyujin says softly as he bottoms out and stills his hips. He sees the corner of Changhyun's mouth raise in a small smirk. 

"Lucky f-for me, you ended up agreeing.." Gyujin presses Changhyun fully against the wall leaving no squirming room.

"You were very hard to resist..." Gyujin smiles into the side of Changhyun's neck. He thrusts into him slowly while he keeps his breath against the others skin, one of his comforting hands sliding over the front of his body to wrap around Changhyun's cock. He strokes him just as slow as he's fucking him, surely still smiling when the older let out a long whine. Gyujn could feel him try to thrust up into Gyujin's fist or push back onto his cock but neither worked. Changhyun sighed out hopelessly, shaky loud exhales leaving him continuously. "It sounds like you're frustrated, you want more right?" Changhyun was in the perfect state of mind to nod without hesitation. "I'm going to make you cum just like this though, I like it too much. I want to drag this out for you so you really remember it." He nods again, moving one of the hands he had fisted against the stall wall behind him to grab onto the side of Gyujin's shirt, slightly panicking when Gyujin thrusted into him again, making it move to the side of his hip. Gyujin synced his thrusting with his hands stroking, setting a slow pace for Changhyun to get used to as he muttered dirty things into Changhyun's ear. "Fuck hyung, you feel really good. I can tell how much you like this...you keep twitching." Gyujin was referring to Changhyun's cock in his hand as well as his lower stomach, but that was more occasional and not as obvious. He felt Changhyun's fingers squeeze into his bare hip so the next time he pushed in he compressed his body against the wall to remind him of his situation, the sensation spreading all over his body. Gyujin tried out tightening his fist around Changhyun's cock whenever it came near his head and Changhyun had to clench his jaw to keep all the noises from erupting; it was so sensitive with need and so pleasurable he almost couldn't stand up anymore. "That feel good hyung?"

"Ahh, yeah.." Changhyun stutters out. Gyujin slightly rotates his hand on every upstroke, sometimes using his thumb to rub over the head of Changhyun's cock. Changhyun's back arched because of all the stimulation and it isn't long before both of his hands are back up against the stall wall, fisted and pulled in as close as possible. He's letting out his moans freely for Gyujin too, an onslaught of low moans, the mantra littered with a few whines when Gyujin hits the spot just right, driving him right mad. "I'm close, Gyujin-" Changhyun cut himself off with a heavy groan and it had Gyujin speeding up a bit as well as dropping his head to rest against Changhyun's clothed shoulder, mouth pressing against the soft-ish surface. Looking up, he watched as Changhyun would bite his lip before moaning out and creasing his eyebrows, his expressions not knowing what do to as his orgasm creeped closer and closer. The hand Gyujin had on Changhyun's side slid down to rest over Changhyun's upper thigh, squeezing into it as his breaths got quicker and heavier. Gyujin started mouthing kissing on Changhyun's shoulder and moved to the back of his neck in no time. And upon hearing Changhyun's quick breaths cut off by none other than himself, adams apple bobbing up and dow, he knew he was there. Gyujin let his lips drag over the back of his neck as his hot breaths rolled out over his delicate skin, kissing and kneading while making sure to stroke Changhyun for all he's got. The hand on his thigh strategically slid up his body, taking Changhyun's black hoodie up with it and holding it up at the sternum so that he didn't get white cum all over himself. Well, on a place that was apparent. Gyujin secretly liked the thought of Changhyun being wet for the rest of this party. Changhyun, again, is trying to pull out of Gyujin's fist. Not purposely, but each wave of pleasure felt so good and Gyujin's cock in him was a kind of food he couldn't describe, filling him up and making him hot. Thus, the only thing he was managing to do was fuck himself harder on Gyujin's length and the younger made damn sure not to let his cock go, waiting until it stopped twitching and releasing cum to even think about stopping. There was a point where Gyujin sunk his impressive teeth into the side of Changhyun's neck from the angle he was at and Changhyun leaned into it like hell, groaning out a strangled mix of a whine and a deep moan, the best sound he could make. Not that the obscene Gyujin forced him to vocalize when he snapped his hips up into him were any less irresistible, but now that Changhyun was getting sensitive, he was losing sight of composure and what he thought it was. It was being fucked at its finest, and Gyujin decided not to stop. 

Gyujin's thrusts were slower, painfully slow, but this way he could make sure Changhyun felt every throbbing inch of him as he silently signaled he'd cum, his cheek now resting against Changhyun's shoulder. Gyujin muttered a drawn out 'fuck' as he used Changhyun's heat to bring himself to the edge. The hand he had stroking Changhyun was now at rest though still wrapped around his base, successfully keeping himself in Changhyun's dirty thoughts. The other one was comfortably rubbing Changhyun's chest under his black hoodie, letting his fingers brush over one of the nipples with no purpose other than creating the satisfaction of his allowance to touch there. To hear a breathless Changhyun is one thing, but to feel him clenching around Gyujin's cock was a whole other, he wanted to help him cum and he wanted it all inside of him. Changhyun moved one of his hands over Gyujin's on his body and squeezed into it, a small extra puff of air coming out each time Gyujin's fingers would brush over his nipple. He was still a little sensitive, but the heightened sensations were more because of the fact that it was Gyujin. Changhyun whispered out the youngers name and Gyujin started moaning softly, his eyes closed to make him look as serene as ever. Changhyun was looking to the side so he could at least see Gyujin's eyebrows knit when his pace finally sped up but not to his expectations, Gyujin fucking into him with stuttering hips. Gyujin's moaning became quicker and shorter, his hand pressing against Changhyun's chest to push their bodies together in a half hug as his orgasm laid itself on him, making everything including his fingertips tingle with satisfaction. Changhyun clenched around Gyujin's cock again as it pumped cum into him because he heard his name roll off of Gyujin's tongue so clearly. And he thought he heard Gyujin whimper too, but could do nothing about it because the others hold on him was too tight and, well, the hand Gyujin had around the base of his cock felt better than he could properly explain. It was suggestive and he liked jumping to conclusions about it. Gyujin twitched against Changhyuns back. He would have doubled over him if the position was right but he was starting to slow down and take his time milking himself with Changhyun's hole. Changhyun wanted to hold up for Gyujin, give him everything he needs, but feeling Gyujin's cum empty into him made him want to collapse. But now that the younger was leisurely thrusting, maybe almost ready to stop, he strangely just wanted to kiss all over his face, proud that he even went this far and did this for him but Gyujin kept him pressed against the stall wall as his actions halted. Changhyun wanted to say thank you. It was the two words swirling in his head right now, but he wanted to pay close attention to Gyujin's breathing slowly becoming steady and his hands gradually starting to move again. Gyujin surprisingly, kissed the back of Changhyun's neck before he pulled out of him carefully, the older clenching his jaw as he slid out of him and heard Gyujin fumble over collecting toilet paper in his hand. "I-I'm just going to help clean you up.." He muttered out sounding a little embarrassed. 

"Thanks Gyujiniiiie~" Gyujin burst out into that regular joyful smile. "Thanks." Changhyun said again, and Gyujin basically whispered out an 'of course' as he timidly cleaned Changhyun's hole and the surrounding area he might have dirtied before flushing it and putting his hands on Changhyun's shoulders to turn him around. Gyujin planned to get more until Changhyun reached foreword and got it for himself, kissing Gyujin's chest over his sweater and smirking right after. He wiped off the front of his stomach, his hand going to hold his own hoodie up while doing so, mulling over the fact that Gyujin just really couldn't keep his eyes off of Changhyun. A small amount of cum still dripped down the underside of his shaft. He could barely look at the stalls wall, but when Changhyun finished cleaning himself off and started helping Gyujin, the boy showed more innocence than ever. He grabbed Changhyun's wrist and pushed it away with very little force, looking down at his own cock, softening now, but he was unable to get their previous actions out of his head. Changhyun only had to reassure him with a whispered 'it's okay' for Gyujin to 'let' him clean him up. And soon enough Gyujin was reaching for his underwear to pull up and fix, inching his jeans up as he watched Changhyun do the same, buttoning his own pants up and pulling his black hoodie over his waist to hang like it usually does. Changhyun met Gyujin's eyes and complimented him. "That, was fucking, amaaaazing." As soon as he said so, a goofy smile appeared on his face that made Gyujin unable to hold back his laughter, giggling as he turned around to unlock the stall and pull Changhyun out with him. As they left the bathroom, both of them with a tiny sign on pink evidence on their cheeks, Gyujin couldn't help but feel sorry for the staff in charge of cleaning the bathroom that evening. Especially the wall of that stall. 

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS THIS SO LOOONG IM SOOORRY


End file.
